Visiting Mrs Hummel
by perfect-colfer
Summary: Kurt visits his mum on the ten year anniversary of her death. First try at fanfiction. Read and Review? One-shot.


**Authors note, so this is my first published fanfiction and I would appreciate any reviews you guys give me. This is part of an rp I'm in over at tumblr. Now the second genre is hurt/comfort but it is mainly just hurt. I'm from Australia, hence the English spelling, sorry about that. (:  
>Warnings: Mentions of Character death, one swear word.<br>Disclaimer: No I don't own Glee, but oh how I wish I had the creative mind to create a worldwide phenomenon like Glee.**

* * *

><p>Kurt woke early on this day, he always did, no matter how hard he tried. His dad had called the school yesterday letting them know that he wouldn't be attending classes today. He looked at the time six o'clock, really? Did it have to be that early? He tried going back to sleep but he couldn't. He got up and started his morning routine as normal, trying to keep his mind off what today was, but really no matter how hard he tried he couldn't not think about it. He got in the shower and let the tears flow, ten years. It had been ten years since he last saw his mum, heard her laugh, heard her voice, saw her smile, given her a good morning hug, said I love you. There was so many things that she wouldn't really<em>know. <em>Important things that she deserves to know about her son. He looked at the radio that was sitting on the sink and realized that he'd already spent ten minutes in the shower, so he quickened his pace just a little bit, still taking the time to do his usual stuff just half a step quicker.

* * *

><p>Once he was out of the shower, he got dressed, just into some casual clothing, he couldn't be bothered debating with himself over what to wear. He threw on some jeans, a white top and a cardigan. He did his moisturizing routine as usual and went down stairs to get himself some breakfast. He put some bread in the toaster and started heating up the jug, ready for his morning coffee. The toast popped and he made the coffee and sat down, by now it was seven o'clock. He ate slowly, taking as much time as he wanted. He knew his father wouldn't wake up any time soon, and if he did, he wasn't going to get up until later. Once he had finished, he checked his phone to see messages from Blaine and Celia, he quickly typed responses and went back to the bathroom to brush his teeth and fix his hair. He got a piece of paper and a pen and started writing a note to his dad, Carole and Finn, to let them know where he was.<br>_To dad, Carole and Finn,__  
><em>_I just want to let you know not to worry when you wake up and find me not in my room. I've gone to visit mum, by myself, just for some alone time, there are some things that she needs to know, that I'd rather tell her by myself.__  
><em>_Dad, I'll be home in time to do all of the other stuff planned, I promise, and I have my phone if you want to contact me.__  
><em>_I love you all, Kurt. xxx__  
><em>He pretended not to notice the tear stains on the bottom of the page.

* * *

><p>He took his keys and phone with him as he left, so his dad had a way of contacting him if he needed to. He started driving and plugged his phone into the car's stereo, playing the playlist he'd made of all of his mum's favourite songs. He let a few more tears shed as he drove, trying to focus, he'd always had a minor fear of driving after the incident occurred, so the tears weren't exactly helping. He pulled up on the side of the road across from the cemetery. He started walking a bee line toward his mum's grave site.<p>

* * *

><p>When he got there, he knelt down on the ground, not caring if his jeans got dirt or grass stains on them. "Hey mum, it's me Kurt, obviously." He smiles a watery smile, trying not to let the tears flow. "I-I miss you so much mum, I wish I could have you back, I love you too, I always will. I'll never ever forget you." He says softly. "I know I haven't visited you much over the past year, but it's hard you know? I have some things I want to tell you too, that's why I'm here so early. L-last year, I forgot to mention something, I'm gay mum. I don't know what your thoughts on gay people are, but I'm thinking that if dad is fine with it, then you would be fine with it too. As you know, I'm in Glee Club, that's fun, I get to sing and dance, dad says I have your voice, and after hearing him sing, I'm pretty sure that's true." He laughs softly. "Also, Quinn Fabray, I don't know if you knew her parents but she got pregnant, she had the baby the other day, her name is Beth, and she is gorgeous mum. The father is Noah Puckerman, I don't know if you knew his parents either."<p>

* * *

><p>"I transferred to Dalton last year as well, after someone kissed me when I didn't want them too. But I'm back at McKinley now."<p>

* * *

><p>"At Dalton I met someone mum, Dalton is an all boy's school, and I met somebody called Blaine Anderson, he's handsome and makes me laugh. He's sweet and caring, but most of all he makes me happy. We've been going out for a long time now mum, I'm sorry I didn't come and tell you all of this sooner. I'll bring him to visit you one day, okay? I promise you that. He doesn't have very nice parents they don't like that he is gay, I know he tries to stay strong about it, for me, but I know it really gets him down." He sighs defeatedly.<p>

* * *

><p>"What I would do to have just one more day with you mum, to hear you laugh, to see you smile, to hear you say 'I love you' to me one more time. I wish you were still here mum, I won't ever forgive that bastard for driving that day, I just, I want you back mummy." He breaks down after that. "W-why did it have to be you? Why can't I hug you one more time?" He asks, even though he knows he won't be getting an answer any time soon. It was then that a shiver runs down his spine and he feels some sort of presence around him, he turns around and see's nothing there. "Mum was that you? I don't believe in ghosts mum, but it felt like someone, something was giving me a hug, why do I think it was you?" He whimpers, knowing he shouldn't believe it, but he can't help it, after he said he wanted to hug her? It was kind of spooky.<p>

* * *

><p>He speaks to her a bit longer about the usual stuff he speaks to her about, before looking at his phone to see that he'd been there for an hour and a half. "Mum, I have to go, I'm sorry, I'll be back later with dad, and I'll bring some of your favourite flowers with me I promise you." He tells her, before slowly getting up, "I love you mum." He says softly and turning to make a bee line back to his car.<p>

* * *

><p>He feels like a weight has been lifted off his shoulders when he gets home, knowing that he'd finally told his mum that he was gay and that he had a boyfriend. He got to his house and headed inside. He see's his dad sitting in the living room and makes his way over to him and giving him a hug, "Morning daddy."<p>

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Let me know what you think about it. <strong>  
>If you want, you can send me a message to my tumblr: perfect-colfer(.)tumblr(.)com Send me some prompts, follow me.(:<br>**


End file.
